Communication systems, such cable (or wired) broadband networks, wireless broadband networks and WiFi networks often allow for downstream data transmissions. For example, a communication system may provide for content, such as video or voice data, to be transmitted from a head end system operated by a service provider to one or more receivers operating within the communication system.
Similarly, such communication systems may allow for upstream data transmission. For example, a communication system may provide for content to be transmitted from a receiver to the head end system.
Such communication systems often change to using new equipment in place of legacy equipment. New equipment can involve the use of new transmission schemes.